Oblivious
by GIBsonBERISH
Summary: Scorpius does a terrible job of asking Hugo on a date. Albus laughs at him. Rose and Lily interfere. Hugo is oblivious.


Perspective switches back and forth between Hugo and Scorpius. Sorry if it's confusing.

* * *

Putting jam on toast is really quite difficult when you are trying to read a very good book in the middle of breakfast in the great hall. There are too many elbows and crumbs but it is a challenge that I am willing to take on because this story is so fascinating. It's a muggle novel that I nicked from my mum's personal library during the summer. Hermione Granger-Weasley is rather overprotective of her collection but she would never fault me for wanting to read.

I nibble on some bacon as it gets to the good part. The murderer is about to be revealed… when a shadow falls over the page blocking my light. How am I supposed to read like this? Bugger, I must return to the real world for a moment to thoroughly hex the person who has ruined the end of the story for me.

I raise my eyes with a sharp glare. Everyone within five seats is staring at me expectantly. I finally take the hint and look over my shoulder at the offender.

Oh Merlin, Scorpius Malfoy is grinning down at me. How odd. He's been Albus' best friend since they started school but he's never shown any interest in me before. I've always tried to avoid him. I'm pretty sure that if I spent more than five minutes alone with him, it would be completely obvious that I have a huge crush on him. I mean, how could you not? He's gorgeous. Those Malfoy genes are pretty spectacular.

Bollocks, I'm just staring up at him and his grin is spreading across his face. He has such white teeth, almost blinding…

"Hi, Hugo" Scorpius has a sexy voice. I really can't think when he's looking at me.

"You're blocking my light." Oh gods, why did I say that? He's going to think that I'm abnormal.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" He looks a little doubtful now. That's interesting. "What are you reading?"

"It's a muggle mystery novel. I'm sorry; it's just that I'm at the good part."

He's chuckling and his eyes are twinkling. It's quite mesmerizing. I'd throw the book in the pudding if he'd keep doing that.

"I see. Well I wouldn't want to spoil it for you. I'll leave you to it in a moment. It's just; I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

This is weird; we've never hung out before. I suppose we could try it. "Um, yeah. Rose and Lily and I are going. You and Albus can meet us in the entrance hall if you like."

A little crinkle forms between his eyebrows and he frowns. "That's not… that's fine, I suppose. We will see you then."

"Okay, um bye." He huffs and strides back over to the Slytherin table. Albus is laughing at him. It must have been a joke. I guess he expected me to turn him down or something not rope him into coming with us. Oh well, I don't mind.

I turn back to my book and am immediately back in the forest with the murderer.

* * *

"Ha-ha that was just sad, really painful to watch. I told you Hugo would have no clue."

"Shut up Albus, I don't want to hear it. By the way, you're coming with us." This was a complete disaster. I must be the worst Slytherin in the history of Hogwarts if I can't even properly ask a bloke on a date.

"What? He actually said he'd go with you? By the way you're huffing about; I expected that he turned you down." I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration.

It took months for me to convince Albus to even let me consider dating his cousin. Those Potter-Weasleys are damn protective of each other. Now he would be ridiculing me for months about my inability to capture Hugo's attention.

"We are going together along with you, Rose, and your sister." I can see the confusion on Albus' face. I'm not going to admit it so I'll just wait for him to figure it out.

"What, why? Does he want us to chaperone your date? Thinks you'll get a bit handsy or some… wait, he doesn't know, does he? Does he? Scorpius, oh my gods! Ha-ha, he didn't realize you were asking him out! I have to tell Fred and James."

"I hate you…" Why am I best friends with such an utter prat? He's standing up and cupping his hand around his mouth.

"Oi, Freddie. Guess what!"

I pull him down by his tie and snarl at him. "Don't you dare, you horrible bastard."

"Aww Scorpy. No need to be embarrassed. I'm sure it will be a spectacular date." I turn back to my breakfast and try to tune out Albus' ridiculous snickering.

I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, have been reduced to a pathetic hormonal teenager, by a Weasley no less. My father would be ashamed. I can't help it though. Hugo is just so cute and he's intriguing. I've been hanging around the Potter-Weasley clan since I was eleven and he is the only one I've found who isn't loud and boisterous. For these same reasons, I think people usually overlook him.

Normally, if I wanted to date someone I would just do it. No questions asked, no insecurities, no problem. With Hugo, it's all different. Any time in the past when we spoke, he would be polite but would go off on his own as soon as the opportunity arose. I don't like to think that I'm full of myself but most people are clamouring to spend time with me.

I've always wanted to know Hugo but never really took much initiative. That is, until this year. Over the summer, Hugo shot up about four inches and now nicely fills out his body. He's still much shorter than me and his features are rather delicate. His hair is still the same reddish-brown curly mop. Basically Hugo Weasley is gorgeous and looks like he would taste extremely delicious.

Albus tells me that wanting to taste someone is pervy. I think his opinion in the matter is irrelevant.

Despite my depressing failure to obtain a proper date, I'm still excited about spending time with Hugo. I'm slightly disgusted with myself for the jittery nervousness that has overtaken me though.

* * *

I grab hold of Rose's and Lily's arms as they head toward the front door. "Um, sorry. We have to wait a minute."

"What's going on with Yugo?"

"Lily, that's really not funny anymore… Um, well, yesterday Scorpius Malfoy asked if he and Albus could come with us to Hogsmeade. I said yes."

I could see them ruffling up in excitement as they closed in around me.

"Is that what that was all about at breakfast?"

"I heard from Joanny that you insulted him."

"Yes, I heard something about Scorpius stomping about and grumbling over it after."

"So, is he not really angry with you?"

"Did he say why they wanted to come with us?"

"What was he wearing when he talked to you?"

It took me a moment to realize that their long stream of questions had come to an end and they wanted answers.

"Oh, well. I wouldn't say I insulted him; I was just trying to finish my book. I think Albus may have dared him to ask me or something and what does it matter what he was wearing?"

"You, my innocent little brother, are an idiot." Lily nodded at me behind Rose's shoulder.

"Wha-"

"Now tell me exactly what he said to you, word for word."

"He just asked if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade."

"That's it? How did we become part of it then?"

"I told him that you, Lily, and I are going and that he and Albus could join us."

Lily looks like she is going to burst. Rose frowns at me like I'm some sort of crazy person that she pities.

"You poor, poor little imbecile…not to worry. Lily and I will rectify the situation."

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Rose just stares at me and Lily pats me on the head like a dog. This is not going well.

* * *

Albus and I step into the entrance hall and I immediately spot Hugo who looks a bit overwhelmed by the two banshee-like females who have descended upon him. Rose and Lily can be a bit frightening when they get excited about something. Lily pats Hugo's head and looks over to us. The evil smile on her face cannot be a good sign.

"Looks like Rose and Lily have figured out the mess you've made mate. Don't look so scared; remember when they got little Thomas Creevey and Kingsley Jr. together? It'll all work out."

"I seem to recall them being forced to play strip poker while locked in a broom cupboard. I don't want to be humiliated!"

"The course of true love never did run smooth my friend. Deal with it. Anyway, Tommy and Jr. are a happy couple now. Don't you want that?"

"I just want to be normal. I want a normal date. I don't want Hugo to be freaked out or think I'm taking advantage of him."

"Merlin, you're such a sap. Come on, they're waiting for us."

* * *

Albus and Scorpius walk over to us. I hadn't noticed when they entered the hall. Scorpius looks more handsome than usual and that's saying something. I drop that line of thought before it brings about the infamous Weasley blush.

"Hello Hugo" Scorpius beams at me with his bright smile.

"Hi Scorpius, hi Albus" Scorpius looks disappointed. It seems like I'm doing everything wrong. I wish Rose and Lily would have told me what is going on.

The girls nudge us all towards the door. "I think we should get this ball rolling. What do you say Rose?"

"I think you are correct Lily. Let the games begin."

When we get to the Three Broomsticks, Scorpius and Albus move in on a table in the corner, one on either side. Rose goes up to order our drinks. I move to sit next to Albus but Lily pushes me toward the other side.

"I'd like to sit next to my big brother if you don't mind. You just sit there next to Scorpius."

That's weird but it must have to do with whatever is going on. I shrug and sit down. Rose returns and scoots in next to me. The booth really isn't large enough for three so she pushes me down until I'm practically sitting in Scorpius' lap.

"Um, sorry Scorpius." He doesn't look too bothered by it. "Rose, do you have enough space yet? Scorpius and I are sort of cramped."

Rose and Lily just smile at each other across the table. Soon enough, the drinks arrive and I am captivated by mine. Most people get butterbeer when they come here but I love the spiced pumpkin juice. The whipped topping is always artfully displayed, not to mention yummy. I take a sip and relish the wonderful taste.

I look up and Scorpius is staring at me intently. He smiles and leans towards me.

"You've got a bit of cream, just here…" He reaches out a finger and swipes the edge of my lip. I must look like a complete berk. I can't even take a drink without making a mess of myself.

I gape as he lifts his finger to his mouth and licks off the cream.

"Mmm…delicious." That can't be legal. I watch as his Adam's apple bobs. This isn't good.

* * *

Albus is fake gagging across the table and Lily is jabbing him in the gut. I think I did a rather good job with that one. It wasn't exactly original but Hugo seems be getting the idea at least a little.

Rose turns to us then. "You know when we finish here I think we should go down to Honeydukes. Scorpius, did you know that Hugo has quite a sweet tooth? He can't go without a bit of chocolate."

I turn and see that Hugo blushing a little. He looks even more beautiful with the light pink highlighting the dusting of freckles on his nose.

"Really? Well then we have to go." My surprise is faked. I can't count the number of times over the years that I've watch Hugo slowly devour sweets, savouring them on his tongue. This is another reason that I want to taste him. He's probably chocolate flavoured.

Once we've all finished our drinks, we move out the door and into the street.

Lily stops and turns to us. "You know I really think we need to go to Uncle George's place and pick up some supplies. We have to retaliate after what James and Fred did last week." Albus and Rose grin maniacally. Hugo raises his hands.

"I don't want any part in it. They didn't target me so I don't want to start anything. I'd rather not have iridescent goo stuck in my hair for ages thank you."

Rose gives me a pointed look. I get the message.

"Ah, it's just as well. I was not on the receiving end of that one either. Hugo, you and I can go to Honeydukes while this lot plot their revenge."

Hugo suddenly looks a bit nervous but he nods. Rose and Lily look please as they lock arms and skip toward Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Albus pats me on the back and whispers, "Good luck mate. Hurt him and we will all take turns kicking your arse."

"Understood." He turns and follows the she-devils up the lane.

"Ready to go?"

* * *

I don't know if this is such a good idea. I don't need the chocolate that bad. Spending all day with Scorpius has made me hyper-aware of his effect on me. I probably look a right fool, blushing and stuttering all over the place for no apparent reason. Scorpius doesn't seem to mind though. He did decide to come with me rather than Albus after all.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're being awfully quiet."

"I'm always quiet."

"Right, um well… To Honeydukes then?"

We enter the small shop and it is jam-packed with Hogwarts students of all ages. Scorpius and I are pulled into the bustle and almost immediately squished together up against a shelf. I try to squirm away but end up rubbing against him. Scorpius puts a hand on my side.

"It's alright. Look we may as well peruse this shelf while we have access to it." He hands me a box of dragon gummies.

* * *

Bloody fucking Merlin. I will not get hard. I will not get hard. I will not get hard.

My dad told me about all the shite he had to muck through during the war, but at this moment I cannot imagine anything more difficult than the problem facing me or better yet, facing away from me.

Hugo Weasley, the boy I have wet dreams about is rubbing his bum against my crotch. This is so unfair. I can imagine us being alone and naked, me pushing him up against this shelf. That was a really bad thing to think about. I don't want to scare him off before we've even had a chance.

To distract myself, I keep handing Hugo sweets that look good.

"Um, Scorpius, I don't have the galleons for all this."

I smile down at him, grab an empty basket from the floor, and empty his arms into it.

"Don't worry. It's my treat." He starts to stutter out an objection but I stop him by putting my finger to his lips. His eyes go wide and he nods, turning back to the chocolate frog display.

I think I've been relatively obvious in my attentions thus far. Maybe he thinks that I'm just a tactile person except that I'm not. He has been reacting quite favourably. The blushing could just be his timidity though.

This doubt is really messing with my mind. I don't know what he's thinking. Despite my frustration, this makes me like him even more. Hugo is a beautiful enigma.

* * *

I smile as Scorpius throws a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans into our basket. We're each holding a handle because our sugary bounty is approaching overflowing and it's pretty heavy. Scorpius keeps insisting that I pick things out and he seems to know all of my favourites.

I can't help but admire him as he guides me through the rowdy crowd toward the front. He has a commanding presence and his sleek blonde hair remains in perfect condition even after all the jostling.

Finally at the front of the line, we heft our basket onto the counter. I pull out my measly pocket money but Scorpius pushes my hand away.

"I told you it was my treat, Hugo." He smiles at me with that twinkle again and I give in without a fight.

* * *

We push back out onto the street and I'm finally able to breathe fresh air. I couldn't help myself from buying everything I could get my hands on for Hugo. The joy in his eyes would have been enough for me to fork over my family's entire fortune if he asked it of me.

"I guess we should head to the joke shop. They'll be waiting for us."

This is it. This is my chance.

"They can wait a bit longer. Come on." I pull Hugo down a side street that leads out to the edge of the village.

The path near the Shrieking Shack is practically lovers' lane. I hope it's not that obvious to Hugo what I'm trying to do. The building looks just as run down and empty as it did the last time I saw it. I stop at the boulder that's near the fence. I sit down and Hugo is just looking down at me with that cute confused puppy look. Tugging his sleeve, he finally gets the idea and sits down beside me.

I pull out a package of nut fudge that I know is Hugo's favourite and hand him a piece. He smiles and takes it.

* * *

I'm not sure what to think of this but it's nice sitting here next to Scorpius eating fudge. I don't think it could get any better. For some reason I start to feel nervous and when I feel nervous I talk about stupid things.

"You know the Shrieking Shack is believed to be the most haunted building in Great Britain? Of course it's not really. I've heard tons of stories about it. It's were Teddy's dad and the rest of the Marauders used to hang out on the full moon and where Professor Snape…well you know." Scorpius nods. Of course he knows. He's heard all of the same stories I have over the years. I'm making a fool of myself again.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous."

"Why are you nervous Hugo?"

"Oh, um, I don't know."

Then Scorpius moves his hand down against mine and laces our fingers together. If it were humanly possible, I do believe my eyes would be bulging out of their sockets right now. My head snaps towards him.

Scorpius looks down at me questioningly. He seems nervous but he squeezes my hand. I unconsciously squeeze back. His hand is warm. Before I can comprehend the situation, his face is moving closer to me.

We are face to face. Scorpius pauses for a second to look me in the eye. He is most definitely about to kiss me. I really want him to. I try to give him my best 'kiss me please, please, please' look. I think I am successful because his lips are on mine now.

* * *

Oh gods yes! I swipe my tongue out across his bottom lip. He tastes like fudge. Hugo opens his mouth and I move closer and slip inside. This is so much better than I ever imagined. I never want to stop kissing him.

After awhile, Hugo is gasping for breath so I have to let go for a moment. I lick at the edge of his mouth where there is still a bit of chocolate. I continue down his jaw and to his neck. I nibble at it and Hugo giggles. He's ticklish. I love that he's ticklish. I will have to exploit that in the future.

Suddenly there is a bright flash and someone pushes me off the boulder.

"Oi, stop defiling my cousin you insatiable fiend." Albus and his bloody invisibility cloak. Rose and Lily come out from behind a tree with a camera in hand.

"That was quite a show boys." Lily waves the instant photo in front of our faces. There we are, Hugo and I, making out on a loop. I think I'd like a copy of that.

Hugo is blushing a deep red. It makes me want to jump on top of him and kiss him everywhere the blush is.

I take a moment to scowl at Albus and then sit again, taking Hugo's hand in mine. The girls giggle and Hugo buries his head in the crook of my neck. I lean down to whisper in his ear. "You'll be my boyfriend, won't you?"

He looks up at me with that wide eyed look and smiles. It's all the answer I need as I lean down to kiss him again.

* * *

The morning after what is officially going down in the history books as the best afternoon in Hugo Weasley's entire life, I sit in the great hall for breakfast. I take a moment to eat some porridge and think. Such a short time ago, I sat in this exact spot and operated under the delusion that reading a suspenseful book was the most wonderful thing to do. Oh, how wrong I was.

I look to my left and squeeze my boyfriend's hand. Scorpius smiles at me and leans down to give me a light kiss on the lips. Yeah, I could get used to this.

* * *

The End

I hope it's decent.

I like Hugo and think he deserves more love.


End file.
